


A Cowboy's Tears

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, Drabble, Gen, I love John Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-10
Updated: 2010-02-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 03:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/61187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean buries his foster father, John Winchester.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cowboy's Tears

  
[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/pushkin666/pic/00005wa8/)   


 

He'd never had a real daddy but the man that took him in when he was young gave him his name, called him Dean Winchester.

Dean brushed away the tears. He missed that silence that stole over a room when John entered it, missed John's smile and his dry humour. Only dirtbags like Blanchard tried messing with John.

He carefully marked protection symbols with pigment on John's body, placed his tomahawk and the colt in the grave. Once the grave was filled in he sat at the foot of the mesa, looking out and mourning the man he called father.


End file.
